1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates to lighting fixtures and more particularly to a lighting fixture which is designed to dissipate heat in order to substantially prolong the life of the light bulb and also permit the lighting fixture to use higher wattage light bulbs.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of lighting fixtures for light bulbs has long been known. The single most destructive thing in conjunction with lighting fixtures is the heat that is generated by the light bulb. This heat that is generated not only causes the lighting fixture to be raised to an excessively high temperature but will also cause the light bulb to prematurely fail. As a result, many light fixtures are designed to be used with lower wattage light bulbs. Lower wattage light bulbs do not give off a substantial amount of light. In certain installations, a greater amount of light is required. There is a need to construct a lighting fixture which readily dissipates heat that is generated from the light bulb which will keep the overall body of the lighting fixture at a decreased temperature and will also permit usage of a higher wattage bulb with the heat that is generated by the bulb being dissipated into the ambient substantially extending the life of the light bulb.
A first basic embodiment of lighting fixture which utilizes a light bulb mounted in conjunction with a socket. Surrounding the socket is a first heat sink with there being a second heat sink surrounding the first heat sink. A ring-shaped shell surrounds the second heat sink with this ring-shaped shell having a plurality of openings. A forward housing shell is mounted on the ring-shaped shell. The forward housing shell surrounds the light bulb in a spaced relationship forming an annular chamber. A rear housing shell is mounted adjacent the ring-shaped shell and located opposite the forward housing shell. The rear housing shell has a base which is adapted to be electrically connected to the light socket. The rear housing shell has a series of louvers. Heat that is generated by the light bulb is dissipated by air flowing through the forward housing shell, past the first heat sink and the second heat sink and into the ambient through the openings and the louvers.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified by having the first heat sink mounted on the socket.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the first heat sink is defined as comprising a metallic sleeve with a plurality of outwardly extending radial fins.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the first basic embodiment is modified to include a mounting ring on which is mounted electronic components and is located within the annular chamber of the forward housing shell.
A further embodiment of this invention is where there is insulation located within this annular chamber.
A further embodiment of this invention is where there is an outer cover mounted in conjunction with the forward housing shell.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the outer cover includes aligning tabs with these aligning tabs to engage with the light bulb to properly align and support the light bulb within the light socket within the lighting fixture.
A second basic embodiment of this invention is where there is a light bulb mounted in conjunction with a socket. Surrounding the socket is a heat sink assembly. A ring-shaped shell surrounds this heat sink assembly with this ring-shaped shell including a plurality of openings. A forward housing shell is mounted on the ring-shaped shell with the forward housing shell surrounding the light bulb in a spaced relationship forming an annular chamber. A rear housing shell is mounted adjacent to the ring-shaped shell and located opposite the forward housing shell. The rear housing shell has a base which is adapted to electrically connect with a light socket. The rear housing shell has a series of louvers. Heat that is generated by the light bulb is dissipated by air flowing through the forward housing shell, past the heat sink assembly and into the ambient through the openings and the louvers.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the second basic embodiment is modified by the heat sink assembly being mounted on the socket.
A further embodiment of this invention is where there is a mounting ring mounted within the annular chamber of the forward housing shell with this mounting ring having mounted thereon electronic components.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the la annular chamber includes insulation to protect the electronic components of the mounting ring from over heating.
A further embodiment of this invention is where there is mounted an outer cover in conjunction with the forward housing shell with this outer cover surrounding the light bulb.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the outer cover includes aligning tabs which engage with the light bulb to support the light bulb and keep it properly aligned within the lighting fixture.
A further embodiment of this invention is where the second basic embodiment if modified by the heat sink assembly including in part a metallic sleeve with a plurality of outwardly extending radial fins.